


Ice, Fire and Something in Between

by The_Bisexual_From_Hell



Series: GOT/ASOIAF Stories and Drabbles [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A snippet of my children, Multi, a full fic coming soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bisexual_From_Hell/pseuds/The_Bisexual_From_Hell
Summary: it has always been three, Aegon, Visenya, and Rhaenys were the beginning, Daenerys, Arya and Jon are the ending.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Arya Stark, Jon Snow/Arya Stark/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: GOT/ASOIAF Stories and Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479959
Kudos: 37





	Ice, Fire and Something in Between

**Author's Note:**

> HI, so this is just a fun little snippet for this lovely ship, I'm not much of a writer yet but I hope that you enjoy.

The Conquerors reborn they were called  
The Dragon Queen was all fire  
The Wolf Queen was all ice  
And the King that was both Dragon and Wolf was something in between  
Theirs was the song of ice and fire


End file.
